Endless Love
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Kisah Nami dan Sanji. argh.. just read it. ,


**First Love**

**Summary:** Cerita Sanji x Nami

**Disclamer:** I don't own One Piece.. It's belongs to Oda Eiichiro

**Author's Note:** ini, fic keempat saya huakkakakakaka… saya buat saat menjelang ulangan umum(nekat banget), abisnya inspirasi datang tiba2.. wkwkwk.. terinspirasi dari lagu "First Love" nya Utada Hikaru.. XP jadi pengen buat yang sedih-sedih..

ok, hope you can enjoy this-maybe sad story…

_Saigo no Kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita, nigakute setsunai kaori__ (the last kiss tasted like tobacco bitter and sad smell)_

Matahari sudah terbenam saat itu. Sanji berdiri di atas kapal, memandang ke laut lepas dengan hati tak menentu. Hari ini dia berencana akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Nami. Entahlah, tapi.. belum pernah ia merasa se-gugup ini sebelumnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, tangannya gemetar, dan sedari tadi sudah 5 batang rokok dihabiskannya.

"……Sanji-kun?" Tanya Nami sambil berjalan, menghampiri Sanji yang sedang sibuk menyusun kata-kata untuk menyatakan perasaanya.

"Na… Nami-san? kenapa kau ada disini..?" Tanya Sanji kaget.

"Lho, memangnya aku tidak boleh jalan ke sini? aku kan juga tinggal di kapal ini, Sanji-kun," Kata Nami dengan muka heran.

"Ah, iya, benar juga.." Sanji terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sanji-kun, seharian ini kau jadi pendiam sekali…. ada masalah apa? ceritakan saja padaku… oke?"

"Nami-san…"

"Ya?" Sanji tampak berpikir, memikirkan cara untuk mengatakannya kepada Nami dengan baik.

"Aku… sedang menyukai seseorang…. sekarang aku sedang menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.. agar –mudah-mudahan-ia bisa menerimaku.." Kata Sanji gugup, keringatnya membasahi dahinya.

"Oh ya? bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita itu? mungkin aku bisa membantumu.."

"Ia adalah seorang perempuan yang energik… sangat pintar, jauh melebihiku.. ia sangat mata-duitan, tapi… entahlah,mungkin kecantikan dan kebaikan hatinyalah yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.. Aku tahu ia sering memanfaatkanku untuk kepentingannya.. Tapi itu bukan masalah buatku, aku telah dibutakan olehnya, aku-" Sanji berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Oh. sial. Kenapa ia jadi speechless begini?

"Sanji-kun," Kata Nami, mendekat ke arah Sanji dengan mata lurus menatapnya. Tersenyum.

"Ya?"

"Apakah ia seorang bajak laut?"

"….Ya.. dan kurasa….. dia seorang navigator.." Kata Sanji, tersenyum balik. Saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, Nami memeluknya.

"Then… would you mind if i ask you who is she exactly?" Tanya Nami, senyum nakal tersungging di bibirnya.

"Yes, of course ….." Sanji merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

"Its you, Nami-san," Nami tak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Kenapa, Nami-san? ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sanji bingung.

"Kau mau tau apa yang membuatku terawa?" Nami mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanji.

"Ya-" Dan saat itu juga nami menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Karena aku juga suka padamu, Sanji." sahut Nami setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya

"Ah.. kau…kau-kau…" Sanji tergagap-gagap

"Kau suka padaku?"

"Iy-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ~~MELLORINE-KUUU~~~~~~ aku sangat sayang padamu~~" matanya langsung berubah menjadi hati.

"Tapi kau harus bisa berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu, Nami-san~~?"

"Kau bisa berhenti menggoda wanita tidak?"

"…………Akan kuusahakan sekuat tenagaku"

Nami tertawa lagi, lalu Sanji menciumnya.

"I'll do everything for you.."

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa, mungkin-itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou (__tomorrow, at this time where will you be? who will you be thinking about?)_

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Sanji, Ussop, Zoro, Chopper, dan Luffy melihat sebuah kapal asing yang dari pagi terus menembaki kapal mereka.

"Sialan kapal itu! mengganggu tidurku saja! Sini lawan gwe!" Omel Zoro

"Tunggu dulu Zoro, kita tidak boleh gegabah, sepertinya lawan kita kali ini bukan lawan yang bisa kita anggap remeh.." Jawab Sanji.

"ARGH! KITA AKAN MATI!" teriak Ussop.

"Lapar-" Kata Luffy.

Sanji sweatdropped.

"Kalian ini bisa diam tidak sih? berisik tau!" teriaknya kesal.

Akhirnya setelah strategi telah disusun, Sanji, Luffy, dan Zoro berencana untuk 'berkunjung' ke kapal tersebut. Nami, Chopper, dan Ussop ditugaskan untuk menjaga kapal agar tidak hancur.

"Sanji… Apa kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil?" tanya Nami.

"kau meragukanku, Mellorine?"

"Bukan masalah itu-aku…" Tiba-tiba perasaan Nami tidak enak.

"Sanji, tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini?"

"AH~~~mellorineku mengkhawatirkanku~~ aku sangat senang~" mata Sanji berubah menjadi hati lagi. Nami menjitaknya.

"Pergi saja sana! dasar menyebalkan," umpatnya kesal.

"Aku pasti kembali ke sini lagi kok.." kata Sanji, tersenyum.

Singkat cerita, mereka tiba di kapal musuh. Luffy langsung menghadapi sang kapten kapal

"Heh-jadi kau sang kapten kapal itu, hah?" kata pria tambun berambut keriting dengan gigi emas.

"Iya, dan siapa kau? kenapa mengganggu kami?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku? aku adalah kapten kapal ini! namaku Ed. Dan, kenapa kami mengganggumu? tentu saja karena kami ini bajak laut! kami ingin membajak kalian, apakah itu kurang jelas bagi kalian? huahhahahaha!"

"Sekedar informasi, di kapal kami tidak ada yang layak untuk dibajak, dan kau bilang apa? lemah? jaga bicaramu ya! gomu-gomu no…." Luffy mulai merentangkan tangannya ke belakang sekuat tenaga.

"FIST!"

_BRUAKH_

Sang kapten pun terjatuh, namun tak terlalu lama, karena ia langsung berdiri dan menatap Luffy dengan tatapan nafsu untuk membunuh.

"Heh-jadi kau ingin bermain denganku, bocah? Baiklah, aku akan melayanimu!" katanya sabil mengeluarkan 2 pisau belatinya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka sudah tenggelam dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sementara Zoro melawan seorang pria berkepang dengan gigi tonggos dan bibir tebal, memakai lipstick, blush on dan eye shadow, What the hell? Zoro sempat sweatdropped.

"Cowok~ main yuk ama akyu~~"

"Hei sampah. Apa maumu sebenarnya hah? menyerang kapal kami mendadak begitu? mau kusate kau?" Omel Zoro.

"Urgh.. ceyem~~" katanya sambil berpose centil. WHAT THE-?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu, dasar banci!"

"Banci?" sang musuh rupanya tak terima dirinya dikatakan banci.

"BERANINYA-KAU-MENYEBUTKU-BANCI" Aura aneh menyeruak. Rupanya ia tak selemah yang Zoro kira.

"Oh, dammit.." umpat Zoro

Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan rantai bermata pisau.

"Well? kalaupun kau menolak, aku akan tetap memaksamu untuk 'bermain' denganku, dasar bocah bermulut kotor" kata sang musuh (Yang mendadak jadi 'jantan' banget) sambil mengayun-ayunkan senjatanya.

"Crap…" sahut Zoro kesal sambil mengeluarkan ketiga pedangnya. Tampaknya ini akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang tidak mudah bagi Zoro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji, melawan seorang pria lusuh, kurus tinggi, berambut botak dengan tampang mesum luar biasa. Mungkin jauh melebihi Sanji.

"Hei, botak. Apa maumu? tak ada yang perlu dibajak di kapal kami, saat ini," kata Sanji.

"Hmmm.. tidak ada? O..o..o… Siapa bilang tidak ada? kulihat ada cewek cantik dan seksi di kapalmu, meskipun tak ada harta, dia bisa menjadi bonus yang memuaskan.. he..he..he.." Katanya sambil mimisan melihat tubuh Nami.

"Oh-maksudmu Nami? oh maaf, dia tidak bisa diambil, dia itu _milikku"_

"Oh ya? well, kalau begitu sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menyenangkan. yang kalah, ia akan mendapatkan-Nami itu, setuju?"

"Eh botak, dia bukan barang taruhan, dan aku tidak sudi menyerahkan gadisku kepada pria mesum nan-jorok sepertimu" Katanya sambil melihat penampilan sang musuh yang kelihatan belum mandi 10 hari.

"Udahlah, nggak usah banyak bicara, kita mulai saja," kata sang musuh sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah bola besi yang berduri.

Sanji pun mulai dengan menyerangnya dengan capoiera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy menang. Sang kapten terluka parah.

"Kau-siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan darah menetes dari mulutnya

"Aku? Namaku Luffy!" sahutnya sambil meninggalkan sang kapten yang terluka parah. "ZORO! SANJI~~~! DIMANA KALIAN?" Katanya sambil berlari mengelilingi kapal, berusaha menemukan lokasi pertarungan Zoro dan Sanji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah perjuangan yang lumayan berat, akhirnya Zoro pun menang. sang musuh terbaring tak berdaya.

'Ternyata melawanmu sangat menyita waktuku," Gumam Zoro.

"ZORO!" Terdengar suara Luffy dibelakangnya.

"Luffy? kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya, mana Sanji?"

"Tampaknya…. dia masih bertarung,"

"Ayo kita susul!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sial," Gumam Sanji sambil batuk darah. Ternyata biar penampilannya seperti itu, musuhnya ini luar biasa kuat.

"Cih, segini sajakah kemampuanmu, bocah?"

"Diam kau, botak,"

"Hahahahaha.... kuperhatikan kau selalu bertarung memakai kakimu, mengapa kau tidak memakai tanganmu? apakah kau ini seorang pesolek sehingga tidak mau tanganmu tergores barang sedikit?"

Sanji tersenyum. "Soal aku tidak mau tanganku tergores barang sedikit, kau benar, tapi aku bukan seorang pesolek," kata Sanji sambil terus menyerangnya.

"Mau tau kenapa aku tidak mau memakai tanganku?" lawannya tersenyum sinis kepadanya sambil melayangkan bola besinya.

"Karena aku seorang koki, dan aku tidak mau tanganku terluka karena itu akan sangat menyusahkanku, mengerti?"

"Hooo.. seorang chef-eh? menarik…"

"Mungkin kali ini aku tak akan melukai tanganmu, tapi aku akan langsung mengakhiri hidupmu."

_BUGH!_

Bola besi itu mengenai Sanji tepat di ulu hatinya, lagi-lagi dia batuk darah.

Sanji jatuh berlutut, tampak memegangi ulu hatinya yang terluka. Melihat Sanji lengah, sang lawan tidak mau menunggu, ia langsung menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi, menendangnya, memukulinya, dan melayangkan bola berdurinya itu sampai Sanji terlempar cukup jauh.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Sanji jatuh tertelungkup, lalu ia merasa punggungnya diinjak.

"Heheheheh… sepertinya wanita itu akan menjadi milikku-selamanya…."

Mendengar itu, Sanji langsung naik pitam, seolah tenaganya diisi kembali, ia menangkis kaki sang lawan dan bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Sudah kubilang, Nami bukan barang taruhan, apa kau tuli?" katanya sambil mulai berputar di tempatnya berpijak. Kakinya berpusat pada satu tempat, sehingga menimbulkan gesekan panas.

"Diable Jambe-ku akan memusnahkanmu hanya dalam waktu 3 detik, botak sialan." kakinya sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan, dengan gerakan cepat ia mengarahkan kakinya ke musuh.

_BRUK_

Diable Jambe Sanji memang membuat sang musuh sekarat, namun itu tidak cukup untuknya, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memastikan bahwa musuhnya benar-benar mati. Ia memakai semua jurus yang dia punya.

"Urgh… Kau.. sejak kapan… jadi.. sekuat ini…" katanya lemah, sampai akhirnya musuhnya mati.

"Manusia menjadi kuat jika mereka ingin melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi, bukan?" kata Sanji tersenyum, dan dengan gerakan lambat, tersungkur lemas. Gawat. Sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan banyak darah.

"SANJIIII!" Luffy menghampiri Sanji yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Sanji! oi alis pelintir! bangun!" Zoro menyusul di belakang Luffy.

"Sanji! SANJI! ZORO, PANGGIL CHOPPER! SANJI TERLUKA SANGAT PARAH, PANGGIL DIA SEKARANG!" teriak Luffy. Zoro langsung melompat ke kapal mereka dan mencari Chopper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di kapal, Nami menunggu dengan cemas. Kenapa mereka lama sekali?

"Nami, mana Chopper?" tiba-tiba Zoro menghampiri Nami.

"Hah? Chopper? ada. Di dalam . Ada apa, Zoro?"

"Sanji.. Dia terluka,"

"Apa?" kata Nami, berusaha setenang mungkin. Zoro tidak menjawab, ia langsung mencari Chopper di dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang Nami langsung loncat ke kapal musuh, dimana Sanji dan Luffy berada.

"SANJI!" Nami menghampiri Sanji.

"Sanji.. bangunlah!" Nami mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, Luffy terlihat menjauh.

"Na.. Nami?" Jawab Sanji akhirnya membuka mata. Nami tidak sanggup membendung airmatanya melihat Sanji dengan keadaan parah seperti ini. Dimana Sanji yang dulu? Mana Sanji yang kuat? Mana Sanji yang ceria dan dewasa? mana Sanji yang suka menggoda wanita? Semua image itu serasa hilang saat Nami melihat Sanji seperti ini.

"Nami, Mellorine-ku. Jangan menangis seperti itu.. kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis.." katanya. tersenyum dengan mengusap tangannya yang berlumur darah ke pelupuk mata Nami.

"Nami.. dengar. Semua orang pasti mati, kan? hanya waktunya saja yang berbeda…" Sanji terbatuk-batuk lagi. Ia merasa badannya sudah mencapai limitnya.

"Jadi-dengarkan aku… aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu.." kata Sanji. Nami mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sanji.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, dan akan selalu …..mencintaimu" mendengar itu Nami sangat kaget. Akhirnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu ia menjawab

"Aku.. juga mencintaimu.."

"Kalau begitu, perpisahan semacam ini bukanlah akhir, aku akan selalu ada di sekitarmu, menjagamu …dari… jauh.."

"SANJI? SANJI?" teriak Luffy.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKAN KAMI BEGITU SAJA! KAU ADALAH KOKI TERBAIKKU!"

"Luffy-kau kapten yang …baik dan.. rakus, aku tahu itu.. tapi, kau kan bisa mencari koki yang lebih hebat dariku-" Sepertinya penglihatan Sanji sudah mulai kabur, saat Chopper dan Zoro tiba di sana. Namun Sanji masih sempat tersenyum.

"Kalian semua.. terima …kasih… banyak…" Dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya di pelukan Nami, dengan bibir tersenyum.

_You are always gonna be my love, Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo, I'll remember to love, You taught me how, You are always gonna be the one, Ima wa mada kanashii love song, Atarashii uta utaeru made._

_(__you are always gonna be my love_

_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love, you taught me how. you are always gonna be the one, it's still a sad song, until I can sing a new song)_

5 tahun kemudian

"NAMI! LAPAR!" Luffy memukul-mukul perut karetnya.

"Iya, bawel," kata Nami kesal. _'Oh Sanji.. aku benar-benar salut padamu. Bagaimana caranya setiap jam makan kau selalu diteriaki seperti ini dan kau selalu menjawabnya dengan sabar?_

"Nami, sepertinya kita sudah sampai," Kata Zoro. Ya, sampai ke tempat mereka terakhir melihat Sanji.

"Iya," sahut Nami sambil menaruh piring di depan Luffy.

Setelah mereka mendarat, Nami membeli bunga dan berjalan ke kuburan Sanji.

'_Sanji… udah 5 tahun aku nggak ngunjungin kamu. Apa kabar? Aku kangen banget sama kamu... Masakanku nggak seenak kamu.. Luffy protes terus tuh.. aku jadi sebel… Chopper tetap selalu heboh, seperti biasa. Dan Zoro.. demi Tuhan, apa dia itu beruang kutub yang harus hibernasi? kerjaanya tidur terus,nggak siang, nggak malem. Ngoroknya kenceng pula. Chopper? dia… tetap menjadi dokter nomor satu di kapal, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kemampuannya, seperti kemampuanmu memasak.. hahaha…'_

Nami menatap nisan bertuliskan 'Sanji' lekat-lekat.

"Aku.. benar-benar kangen.. sama kamu.." airmatanya terus mengalir.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang menghapus airmatanya. Nami mengusap-usap matanya. Siapa….?

Bayangan Sanji seperti berdiri di depannya yang sedang duduk.

"Sanji…."

Bayangan itu terlihat begitu nyata, dan bayangan itu tersenyum kepadanya, seolah tak mau dirinya menangis.

Perlahan Nami tersenyum. _'Terima kasih, Sanji..'_

"Kamu.. akan tetap menjadi pria pertama yang kucintai, lebih dari siapapun.." gumamnya.

"Hei, sudah melayatnya? giliran kami!" kata Luffy.

"SANJI, AKU LAPAR TANPAMU~ masakan orang lain nggak enak! Cuma masakanmu yang aku suka!" katanya.

"Hei sobat, apa kabar?" kata Chopper dan Usopp.

"Hei alis kriwil, aku kangen sama pertarungan kita," kata Zoro.

Setelah selesai melayat, mereka berjalan kembali ke kapal mereka, menatap langit, seolah di sana terdapat sosok Sanji yang sedang tersenyum kepada mereka.


End file.
